Trey Nightmare
Appearance Trey is a lightly muscular tan skinned youth with black eyes and white hair. He wears a orange cloak that covers half of his face, he has a black jacket opened to show his abs under the cloak, wears blue ripped jeans that came with two long belts that acts like tails of a cat, black metal boots, and a black arm case that seals his Vampiric's Extremity. Personality In his youth, Trey never had much friends and being locked away from the outside gave him negative experience of life. After the destruction of his home, parents, and getting kidnapped by Night Blood Guild , Trey was subjected to many trials, torments, experimentations. This causes him to change and gained a darker personality. Magic & Abilities Magic Teleportation Magic ( + ) - The user has the magical ability to teleport from place to place. Earth Magic ( ) - Magical manipulation of Earth. Extremity Magic - The ability to ' possess a magic limb of various powers and abilities.' ▪ Vampiric's Extremity ( + + ) - The ability to possess a vampiric arm. ▪ Lycan's Extremity - ( + + ) The ability to possess an arm of Werewolf DNA and its powers. Healing Magic ( + ) - The magical ability to heal any injures the user has taken. Gravity Magic ( + ) - The ability to manipulate gravity in the supernatural feat with magic. Lightning Magic ( + )- The magical ability ' to generate and manipulate Lightning Magic'. Aspect Magic ( + + ) - The ability to ' access the many aspect of the heart as well as it's powers.' ▪ Dark Heart ( + + )- The ability to access the negative aspect of the heart along with its dark powers. Lightning Magic ( + ) *' Stun Bomb ' - Trey generates lightning magic into his fist, slams it into the ground, allows it to discharge and causing temporal Paralysis. *' Thunder Ball' - Trey throws lightning balls at the opponent in the rain, causing lightning strikes on the opponent upon contact. **' Thunder Ball Barrage' - Trey throws multiple lightning balls at the opponent in the rain, causing many lightning strikes on the unfortunate foe. *' Corrupt Thunder Ball Blast' - Earth Magic ( + ) *' Earth Shield' - Trey conjure up a shield made of the very earth. **' Black Gaia Dome' - Trey infuses Dark Heart into his Earth Magic conjure up a immense size dome that sprouted from the very earth that was made for defense against a massive attack. *' Quake Spike' - Trey punches the ground to create a crack in the earth and releases a large spike through magic. **' Devastation Earth Spike' - *' Rock Spear' - Trey throws a rock spear through magic. **' Rock Spear Barrage' - *' Terra Wave'- Trey stomps the ground and creates a rock shockwave from his magic. **' Dark Terra Wave' - *' Earth Punch ' - **' Fist of Dark Gaia' - Gravity Magic ( + ) * ' Break Down ' - Trey increases the Gravity around the enemy and traps them in a bone breaking gravitational pressure * ' Float ' - Trey slams his fist into the ground, creating a explosion of Gravitational Magic/Energy that catches the opponent or multiple targets and suspended them in the air. Abilities - Trey has gained a unusual level of stamina due to experimentations and gruesome combat training in Red Fate Army for years. - Trey has gained a unusual level of durability due to experimentations and gruesome combat training in Red Fate Army for years. Immense Magical Power - Trey possesses great magical power thanks to the enhancements and many hours of strengthening his magical powers as well as his reserves. - Trey has gained superhuman strength due to the enhancements they inject him with daily, being infused with 6 Extremity of Vampiric and Lycan DNA, making him a hybrid, and many hours of training to control this incredible power. - Trey possesses superhuman speed due to enhancements he was given for years, the 6 Extremity set he has on his body, and training to control his monsterous speed. - Trey gained a superhuman boost in all of his five senses, making his sight greater than a normal human eyesight ever could, his nose can smell other organism from many kilometers away, his hearing is enough to hear to solid walls and hear conversation from far away, his sense of touch has boost to a point where he can feel nearly everything around him, and his taste buds has been boosted to the point where he can taste anything from the molecules in the air and identifying items or other things from a knowledgeable point of view. Capabilities In the anti arms group, in his Night Blood Guild days, Trey is more of the spellcaster of the team as he relies more on his spells than physical combat. And he was a pro in the mystic ways and he learns half of his magic in the guild as a result. His spell casting speed is also incredible, able to cast two-three spells out once in a Mystic Duel was very impressive. After being captured by Red Fate Guild and being beaten by a Chimera type beast, he was put in Red Fate Guild for intense experimentation. After being grafted Vampric's Extremity and Vampiric's Eyes, his power and Magical power has grown drastically. With an arm that has the power to rival vampires and forms to change, Trey trained and master it under Red Feat Guild's Mind Possession Magic Parasite. ▪ ▪ ▪ Ways of Combat Night of the Masquerade - A style that helps Trey utilize his Vampric's Extremity to its fulles power. Night Of the Beast - A Style that helps Trey utilizes his Lycan's Extremity to the fullest. Vampric's Extremity Forms Vampiric's Hunger ( Blood Drain Magic ) Vampiric's Shade ( Shadow Magic ) Vampiric's Fog ( Mist Magic ) Vampiric's Might ( Strengthening Magic ) Vampiric's Dash ( High Speed ) Vampiric's Eyes ( Mind Possession Magic) Vampiric's Rage ( Blood-Make, Darkness-Make, Slowing Magic) Lycan's Feast ( Eating Magic ) Relationship Vincent- A male black bat that trey nursed back to health. He cares about trey and stays by his side. Uses Blood Magic, Darkness Magic, and Telepathy ( learned this in Night Blood Guild ). Silva- A white female bat that Trey nursed back to health. She cares about Trey and willing to die for him and Vincent. She knows Blood-Make Magic, Darkness-Make Magic, and Telepathy. Dracula- A doll that his father had as a child. He gives it to Trey to take care of it. However, the doll is to have powers. The doll itself is alive, but it absorb the energy of the personality of the holder. This may be bad, but actually, it is like a symbiotic relationship. It takes energy of the person, adding the memories and personality to its own, giving it an identity. After being fully brought to life by the magic incantations of Night Blood Guild, it's powers are revealed. It can use change its size, casts Barrier Magic, Reflector, Counter Magic, and Drain Magic . This doll still loyal to Trey and will destroy anyone who would hurt him. Megan Moon - his girlfriend and love of his life. She is the holder of the Lycan's Extremity. Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Roleplays= Trey Nightmare's Daily Life |-| Training= |-| Storylines= |-| History Trey Nightmare was born on Oct.24 X768 born of Isabela and Frederick Nightmare. Told by many that the bloodline is cursed of a Nightmare child is to be taken away by dark force when he reaches 10 years of age, The Nightmare family began to study magic and finding a way to keep their 5 year old son (X773) safe from harm, becoming Magic Guardians in the process. They did everything in their power to keep him safe and lie to him to keep him happy. The boy is always locked in his room with magic seal, Runes and the like with a few pets and items: a bat he rescued when he snucked out the window and a bat that flew into his window named Vincent and Silva, which can turn into giant bats with Darkness Magic and Blood Magic, and a bat doll he called Dracula ( because why not?). They later sees this and wanted to get rid of them, but stops to see them protecting him, which is unheard of from bats. Seeing this touches them and they decided let Trey keep them, making the young boy happy with glee. Overtime, The parents begins to see this as neglect and bad parenting, so they made him go in there only when it is a crisis only, which he gladly accepts. Learning that the boy needed some air and some outside air, the parents took him outside of the house and walks out the backyard to play games. Trey was playing with his bat friends until a old tree snaps and falls in the backyard Trey saved them by holding them close and using Teleportation Magic on them and teleported back to the house. Trey was in shocked that he could use magic, as it awakened from his fear of losing his parents, which the two tell him that it is okay. Now he has magic, he needs to be taught how to master it. On Oct.23 X774, Trey ( now 6), was playing with his bat friends and holding Dracula, their was an explosion at the front door and orders him to go to the safe room and locks the door, activating the defense mechanism to keep him safe. Equipment Physical Enhancement Bracelet Magical Enhancement Bracelet Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem Magic Restoration Pills Physical Restoration Pills ▪ Poison Magic Sickle ▪ Lightning Magic Needles ▪Gravity Magic Bomb Stats Trivia Quotes